


birds

by hammyncheese



Category: IT
Genre: Itchapterone, M/M, Multi, Reddie, StephenKing - Freeform, itchaptertwo - Freeform, itminiseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammyncheese/pseuds/hammyncheese
Summary: (stan and bill aren’t friends right at the beginning)
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship, Stenbrough - Relationship, Stozier - Relationship, benverley, kaspbrough - Relationship, stanlon
Kudos: 1





	1. one: meeting stan, the man

**Author's Note:**

> (stan and bill aren’t friends right at the beginning)

stanley uris and his mother andrea uris move to derry maine with stans father for a new business opportunity, stanley being there one and only son wasn't exactly happy, stan has always been a quiet kid so he didn't make many friends, however he had one but something happened between them which caused there friendship to go downhill, and which also led to the main cause of stans bullying. see in the 1980-1990's society was not always accepting of others who seeked love within the same sex/gender, and stan was one of those who seeked that. his parents didn't know and could never know because he didn't wanna loose them, but stan was also a jew so he had other things that stressed and worried him. but in his free time stan, was always somewhere in a park or outside looking and studying the birds. stan was actually quite found of birds, he always used to think bird watching would help with the stress and help keep him call in different occasions, and they did.  
they had stayed in derry for little over the month seeing as how they moved there not long ago, stan was getting used to the surroundings and always going on walks. occasionally he would see the same group of kids, a loud obnoxious one, a small fragile one, a taller one, a chubby one, a girl who looked like a boy, and a person of color. stan had always wished he was part of a group, a couple of times he was tempted to try to talk to one of them but always bailed out since he didn't want to embarrass himself.  
so stan started his first day, at a brand new school, brand new classes, and brand new teachers. of course stan was quiet, he didn't know anyone so he carried on through the day in silence, well unless the teachers called on him, but it was in this one class where the teacher made him stand up and introduce himself this is how it went.

"ok students today we have gained a new student, if youd mind standing up and introducing yourself" the teacher said which made stan look up and half the class look at him, stan froze and his eyes widened and his breathing picked up.

"can you please stand up" she said again which gained more the students attention, he slowly stood up already shaking out of pure fear.

"i-i'm stanley uris and i came from ohio" he said his voice cracking and he stuttered which made heads turn and the whispers started.

"well thank you now you can sit down" the teacher said and went on with her lesson.

the rest of the day went pretty good and no one really talked to him, but he already decided he hated the school, and the one teacher. he got home and then complained about school to his mom until she had to go pick up his dad from whatever he was doing that day, so stan decided to go outside and look at the birds, he started walking down the street into the town because that's where all the good birds were at, there were really good ones in the area he lived in, but stan wanted to check out the ones in town.

as he was walking with binoculars around a shoulder, and his bird book in his hand he saw a familiar kid walking with his bike towards him and once again stan found himself froze, the kid however didn't notice stan was there until he came within a couple of feet, they stared at each other for a couple of minutes until the other kid spoke up "h-hi i'm buh-bill" the kid said, "i'm stan" he said back and then bill stuck his hand out for stan to shake, and stan whole his hand "wuh-well stan maybe we cuh-can talk later" bill said and stan nodded then he watched bill wak around him with his bike until bill was out of site.

stan then proceeded to walk he did stop a couple times and open the book everytime he saw a bird, well not every everytime but only when he saw a bird he didn't know. soon he made it to the little park derry hard and sat down on one of the benches, he stayed there for about an hour taking in derrys wonderful nature, and looking at the different types of birds, when he got home he saw his mom and dad at the table getting ready for dinner so he put his things up, and washed up then sat down at the table.

him and his parents ate in a comfortable silence, here and there his parents would ask him how his day went and if he was getting used to derry yet, stan was but he was also still upset they moved because if stan was honest he loved ohio, in his opinion the birds were the best there and he always found really cool ones. but since they were stuck in derry for the time being, so stan had to get used to it.


	2. chapter two: meeting bill

bill denbrough, has lived with his mom and dad for his whole life, then eight years ago he had gotten a younger brother, named george. at a young age in bills life bill had gotten into a bad accident which then made him develop a stutter.   
bill wasn’t always that social with people except his friends, but they all knew that bill was a ‘leader’ and he was the bravest and strongest, bill didn’t believe it because of his self doubt. but then it went downhill when george/georgie, was found dead around the barrens and missing one of his arms. this is when bill broke he had always been a pretty happy, and quiet kid, but george’s death really affected bill and you could just see in his eyes that he was in pain from the loss.  
well that was until bill saw the new kid, now bill had always been a little different then the others, i mean ya he liked beverly but then all the sudden bill got a different outlook on the male gender. so of course the new kid caught his eye, and bill made a promise to himself he would talk to this kid, after looking into who this guy was bill found out, his name was stanley or stan he was 14 and he just moved to derry. but that’s all he needs but bill was curious, he needed to know more about this boy.  
so one day after school unplanned bill happened to run into stan, there’s was a brief moment of silence before bill introduced himself he already knew who stan was but stan didn’t know that, so he made small talk then stan looked uncomfortable so he’d try again some other time.  
and in came his most obnoxious friend, richie tozier who apparently had been passing by and saw them and he’d also picked up on bills behavior lately so richie decided to ask   
“so bill” richie came up behind bill “guh-guh-geez rich you scu-scu-ared muh-me”bill procrastinated “oh bill lighten up i just walked up behind you, but not the point. the point is bill, is that you my friend seem to have a crush” richie said then smirked at bill “i duh-don’t know wuh-what your talking about” bill said trying to stay strong and not break “bill seriously man your my best friend and i know when you like someone and that someone just happens to be the new kid” richie said not even looking at bill “how did you nuh-know” bill said actually kinda shocked “bill seriously” richie siad and stared at bill “ok fuh-fuh-fine yes you cuh-caught me, but duh-don’t say a wuh-wuh-wuh-word” bill said and struggled to say word “i won’t buddy well i have to go bother eddie spaghetti now so if you don’t mind” richie said checking the non existent watch he had “ok buh-buh-bye rich” bill said and then watched richie run across the street, bill had always known richie liked eddie well because richie told him.  
the thing between richie and bill was they told each other there crushes, and neither of the boys knew why, but they just trusted each other a lot. richie knew he was gay, so did bill but that was it. richie had also assumed bill liked girls and boys but he wasn’t sure.


End file.
